Custom Robo  Once Peace, Now War
by DeniedSocialLife
Summary: After Rahu's defeat, the inner world seems to be at peace, and the outer world slowly rebuilds, but what happens when a new threat arises to finish what Rahu had started? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Custom Robo: Once peace, now war**

_**Prologue**_

**A/N: Hey, guys! Guess who it is! Don't worry. Metroid Prime: Extinction is still in the works. I just keep hitting writer's block everytime I go to work on it, and 'SuperMegaEpicAwesome' has been experiencing the same thing. Eventually, I will finish, but it will take a while.**

**Also, I decided to do this story to extend the timeline of Custom Robo for the Gamecube, since a sequel to this game still needs to be made. Yes, I know Custom Robo Arenas is out, but it has new characters and new villains, but that's the problem. It's not an actual sequel because it's old characters never made a appearance, even a cameo. So I decided to do this story to fill in the gaps between Custom Robo and Arenas. Also, yes, you get to name your character in Custom Robo, so there is no actual name for your character, so I decided to go along with the name of my character when I first played through Custom Robo: Samuel.**

**Anyways, enough jibber-jabber. Let's get to the story!**

"Go, GO!" A Custom Robo yelled as they swerved through pillars to avoid the attacks of their powerful opponent, who was standing in the center of the stage, firing bolts of destructive power at the 3 robos who stood against it. It was hard to hit them, as they were using their Air Dash to quickly get behind the pillars on the battle arena before he had a chance to lock on. This was frustrating for the robo who had now went from his 'sentry' strategy to chasing after the opponents. He knew that he wasn't just a robo, though. He was a evil spirit who had decided to possess a kids toy, and stealed illegal parts to become something much more powerful. Although he was strong in the real world, his powers were limited in the arenas, so he was as vulnerable as any other custom robo unit out there, much to his disappointment. It didn't help with it being a 3-on-1 match, even if it was to prove the fate of the world.

"Marcia, Rahu's behind you!" Another robo, a military-grade robo, to be exact, yelled as it spotted the evil spirit-gone-robo going after a graceful speed robo who was currently using the outside of the stage to gain momentum for a charge attack, hoping to severely damage the opponent, and open an opportunity for a ranged attack. Upon hearing the warning of her comrade, she whirled around just in time to see one of Rahu's bombs flying at her, intending to take her down. "Someone get him off my back!" Marcia screamed as the bomb flew closer to her, the sound of death ringing in her ears. "I gotcha, Maria!" Another voice yelled out as a prototype robo sprung out from seemingly nowhere, and shot the launched bomb, stopping it from colliding with Marcia. "Thanks, I thought I was a goner!" Marcia yelled in relief, not stopping her strategy to gain more momentum. This time, she kept her eyes on Rahu, as it began to go back to it's sentry mode, preparing to fire it's signature weapon. To Marcia's relief, it didn't seem to have picked up her attack strategy. Fortunately for it, this was also the first time Marcia used the strategy she had been planning in her head since they started fighting, so there was a window for failure, but she had to try it, for the sake of her friends.

"I'm going in for the kill now!" Marcia said to her comrades. "Harry, use your soldier robo to distract it. Samuel, use that prototype robo to merge with my charge!". Samuel, in his Ray 01, drifted over to Marcia, as his Air Dash was still in effect, while Harry ran out to the open, firing blasts from his gatling gun. He didn't expect any of his shots to hit Rahu, but as long as it distracted him, it was worth it. "Eat lead!" Harry yelled as his Robo began to fire a spray of bullets, catching Raho's attention. Rahu blocked all the shots, but with the continued stream of bullets, he couldn't break away without taking damage, even if he tried charging. "Filthy human! Your bullets do nothing to me!" Rahu taunted as he watched the ammo in Harry's Gatling Gun run dry. His soldier was also suffering from long-term recoil, as he began to stumble and stagger, trying to still hold his ground.

"Now!" Marcia yelled as her robo and Samuel's robo stood beside one another, adjacent to Rahu, using their momentum to unleash a Charge. They began to glow as they dashed towards Rahu at light speed, both hitting him as the same time. The charge of two robos was enough to send Rahu flying. "Open fire!" Samuel yelled as their charge ended, and they began to fire at Rahu, lifting him higher and higher into the sky, and breaking off more and more of his weakened armor. Samuel suddenly stopped firing his bombs, and prepared his Dragon gun, a gun he frequently used to do heavy damage to a single unit in short time. "Take this!" Samuel yelled as he pulled the trigger. Suddenly, a flaming silhouette of a Chinese dragon burst from the mouth of the gun, screeching in anger as it flew towards Rahu, intending to destroy the evil spirit within the robo. To Samuel's satisfaction, the dragon hit home, blasting Rahu with both fire and power, causing him to go even higher before he slammed into the battle-worn ground.

Everything went silent as Rahu seemed to have stopped moving. "…Did we do it?" Harry said, risking a step forward, expecting Rahu to jump up from playing Possum, and hold his robo hostage. Samuel also took a risky step forward while Maria stayed back, worried that Rahu may, indeed be playing possum. However, a disembodied voice denied her fears.

"Function Ceased."

Before Samuel could say anything, he felt his mind be pulled away from his robo, back into reality, where he stood exactly where he had engaged battle: In a biodome, with his friends. "…We won." Samuel said, out of breath from the exhaustion of fighting Rahu, and controlling his robo with his mind. Beside him stood his friends. One had yellow hair, glasses, and a worn and torn mechanic suit with gray overalls. That was Harry, usually one of the laziest workers in Steel Hearts, but his loyalty overcomes his laziness whenever his friends need help, or are in danger. On the other side of Samuel was a girl with blue hair, a blue dress and two beautiful ponytails on each side of her hair. This was Marcia, one of the shyest members of Steel Hearts, but also one of the more friendly workers. She also possessed a ability to see into the memories of a person, even dead ones. She had used this ability on dead people to find out who the killer was, but Rahu's presence in the dead person's memories made it hard to concentrate. Samuel himself had grey hair, a blue t-shirt and red pants. Samuel was a newbie at Steel Hearts, but his dependence and determination quickly bought him from newbie status to employee of the week status in just a few weeks. Samuel always guessed that he went from newbie to pro in only a few weeks because he carried a powerful, prototype mech that he was given as a gift for saving a research lab from total destruction.

"Samuel, now!" Harry yelled, turning around quickly to Samuel, catching him off guard. "Use that memory-erasure device to clear Rahu's memories!". Samuel nodded, and pressed a few buttons on his watch. Suddenly, he pumped his fist into the air, and a flash of light and a flurry of shockwaves emanated from the watch. At first, nothing happened, but before anyone could say anything about a defective watch, Rahu clenched into a ball, and the room began to viberate violently. "That's it! He's finished!" Harry said excitedly as Rahu suddenly released his ball form, and quickly posed into a T-pose, and simultaneously let out a light of his own, blinding the 3 heroes that stood in the room, and knocking them into unconsciousness.

"…So, it's over, huh?" was the first thing Samuel heard as he returned to consciousness, his head throbbing with pain as he tried to remember what had just happened. He looked up to see his friends and some of his enemies staring at him with a proud look on their faces. "Ah, Samuel, you're awake." A blonde policeman stepped forward with a smile on his face. That was Roy, one of the more hotheaded policemen in the local police force, but also one of the more understanding ones. He was also an enemy of Harry's, but they have ad their moments where they had gotten along just fine. "Looks like you had quite the battle there." Roy said as he helped Samuel up onto his feet. Harry scoffed "Hey, he couldn't have done it if it weren't for me—" Harry started, but was interrupted by his sister, Maria, who was the captain of the police force. "Shut up, Harry. Nobody pays attention to support commanders." She said with a teasing smile. This bought a angry look on Harry's face, prompting a laugh from Samuel and Roy, and a slight smile from Marcia. "Well, now that you're all up." Another voice said as the laughter died down. The crowd of heroes and used-to-be villains pulled away to reveal Sergi, once a leader of the evil cult known as the Z Syndicate, but quit after seeing what they were planning with Rahu.

"Samuel." Sergi started as he walked over to the teen, who was now at full attention. "Thank you for bringing down the Z Syndicate. I know I was part of the evil cult, but when I saw what was going on with Rahu, and the leader of the Z Syndicate, I left, fearing not only my life, but the lives of others who were only playing with death.". Samuel nodded as he let the words sink in. "Thanks to you, you have prevented Rahu's uprising, and have saved not only the inner world, but what was left of the outer world as well.". Samuel smiled. "Anything for my friends." He simply stated, bringing smiles from everyone except Sergi. "There is a message I wish to play for you… from your father." Sergi said, walking over to a electronic message box, and pressing the red button. Soon, a man's voice was heard over the intercom. Samuel listened to his every word, wanting to hear what his long-gone father had to say…

_ "Samuel," _The message started,_ "I know I'll never see you again, and so I want to give you these last few words. I'm sure people had their reasons for wanting to forget_

_what had happened to them centuries ago. And for those reasons, we live now in_

_an age of darkness, of forgetting. We didn't have to remember the horrors Rahu_

_had created. But there was a problem. We also didn't remember that Rahu was still_

_out here, waiting for its chance to return. It seems obvious in retrospect that_

_this all should happen. After all, nobody knew to prepare a defense against it._

_Nobody even knew Rahu existed anymore. In fact, the government-created false_

_memories told us all that the dome was the extent of our world. The ruins of the_

_outside world would only bring doubts to the minds of those who saw it. They_

_would want to know what had caused all that destruction. And slowly, over time,_

_the odds became greater that someone would discover the truth. Rahu. The_

_government could not abide this threat of instability. It did away with all_

_knowledge of outside. This was theft, plain and simple. The curious had been_

_robbed of the ability to discover, to learn. People learn from their mistakes._

_We learn, and our thinking grows, leads us to a higher level. As long as there_

_is an unknown, humans will pursue it and seek to unravel its mysteries. The_

_government had stolen our growth, those things that force us to evolve and_

_explore. The memory-erasure device is a powerful tool, if used properly. Our_

_government, despite its pure motives, used it to an evil end. They used it to_

_stop us from evolving and growing. Now that you've stopped Rahu, you must ask_

_yourself how best to use the device. Will you erase everyone's memory of Rahu_

_to prove that we have not grown as a species at all in the past few centuries._

_Mankind will be frozen, static, incapable of bettering itself. Only death lies_

_down that path. Samuel. I'm sure your friends are listening with you. And I_

_beg of you all. We cannot repeat the mistake of our forefathers. Consider_

_carefully how you can use that device for the benefit of us all. I leave the_

_rest up to you. Take care, Samuel."_

Samuel looked at the watch on his arm as the message ended, and everything went silent. "…Now I know why father gave me his prized possession." Samuel said after a few minute's worth of silence. "He knew I would be the one to take care of Rahu… and I did… but with that, he also wanted me to determine the fate of us… of all of us.". Samuel clutched the watch to his torso, and smiled, a tear dropping out of his eye. "…Thank you… father." He said, another tear dropping from his eye. Sergi smiled deeply at Samuel as he looked at his friends. "…And thank you guys… for helping me." He said simply. Everyone except Sergi walked up to Samuel, feeling happy that they got to help Samuel where it was needed. After another mment of silence, Harry broke away from the crowd, headed towards the exit. "Come on, let's get home! I can't wait to see the look on Earnest's face when he hears about this mission!" Harry shouted, earning cheers from the gathered friends. Sergi nodded as he walked out the other end of the room, feeling good about what he did.

As Samuel walked out of the room with all of his friends, Sergi walked over to the electronic message box. "Thank you, Tsukana." He said, regarding Samuel's father. "If it weren't for you, your son would've never grown up to be the man he is now." He said as he passed by the message box, and left, feeling a small tear of his own trickle his cheek.

**End of prologue.**

**A/N: That's it for the prologue! Read and review, everyone!**


	2. Home is where the Heart is

_**Chapter 1 – Home is where the Heart is**_

As Samuel's father had said, people never knew of the threat of Rahu until they had witnessed it. Unfortunately, there were only two counts of Rahu ever appearing in the inner world. Once was when Rahu began to attack the back room of Bogy's Café, scaring away his paying customers, and causing extensive amounts of damage. The 2nd time Rahu had appeared was when a man was shot at a Chinese restaurant, and the owner of said restaurant could only describe his killer as a 'toy' of some kind. Typical, considering the owner had never heard of 'Custom Robos' before, and the fact that they were small, yet powerful could've also led to the owner's misunderstanding. Now that Rahu was defeated, however, everything was back to normal.

Well, it should be.

The pressure that his father put on him about choosing whether to use the memory-erasure device to clear their memories of the threat. On one hand, only a small percent of the population had discovered it, but as with nature, the word can spread quickly like wildfire, and soon, the whole world will live in fear that Rahu will return. If he erased the memories of Rahu, he will bring the world back to peace, but humanity will be unprepared if Rahu ever came back in another form. If he didn't erase those memories, humanity will live in fear that Rahu will strike again, but he will also be preparing humanity, as they may build defences to counteract Rahu. Being a mercenary was easy for Samuel, but making a choice like this was a different story, and he feared what could happen of he chose one choice over another. It was stressful, but he knew that his father had given him the memory-erasure device because he always followed his heart.

Right now, his heart was torn. He didn't want to harm humanity, and he didn't want humanity to be harmed by another unknown entity.

"So, Samuel." Harry started, shaking Samuel out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed that they were already almost at their workplace: Steel Hearts, and his thoughts had prevented him from paying attention to his surroundings. He turned to Harry, uttering a small huff of air to let him know he was listening. "Have you decided what you're going to do with that memory-erasing thing?" Harry continued to ask. Samuel shook his head, and showed a look of half-distraught, and half-happiness to show that his carefree spirit was still there. "Nah." Samuel started. "It's going to take me a while before I can figure out what to do with this.". Harry smirked in response. "Well, whatever you decide to do with it, I'm sure you'll have your reasons for doing so, and either way, I support you. 100%." Harry encouraged, prompting a thankful smile from Samuel as he nodded to show his thanks to the blonde man.

Without saying a word, the trio entered the building to find their boss, Ernest, working hard on some paperwork. Samuel knew that everytime he was seen, he was always doing paperwork, usually to try and expand the business. With the missions they've been going on, he knew that business expansion will go along quicker, as almost everyone is recommending their services whenever there's trouble, and the police won't be able to help out, due to other problems. Harry, being the lazy man he was, plopped down onto the couch with a content sigh. "How I missed you, couch." Was all Harry moaned as he snuggled into the 3 cushion furniture, obviously exhausted from the 2 week mission they were just on. Ernest perked up a little as he heard Harry moan, but he kept his concentration on his paperwork, trying not to go off track. "How'd the mission go?" Was all Ernest could say, as Marcia and Samuel sat on the couch opposite from Harry. To Ernest's dismay, Harry was the first to answer.

"I found a lot of women on the mission, but they were Z Syndicate workers, and they were pretty damn ugly." Harry moaned, not caring about his final report.

This set Ernest off, but then again, this always happened between Harry and Ernest. Harry would always be a smartass, and always piss off his boss. It's a surprise that Harry wasn't fired for being so stupid. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE MISSION, NOT THE BABES!" Ernest yelled, slamming his hands on his desk, causing Samuel and Marcia to jump. Harry only cracked a smile, satisfied that all was right in the world. "Oh, well, Samuel can explain about that. He IS the hero, after all." Harry said, letting Samuel be the center of attention, as he always had. Ernest turned his head to Samuel, a much softer glare showing on his facial features. This made Samuel wind down a little, enough to go into details.

"The Z Syndicate has been bought down, as per request of the contact." Samuel said, earning a smile from Ernest. Marcia smiled at the report. It was simple, yet it also bought a sense of satisfaction to everyone in the building. "Anything else?" Ernest pressed on. From out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry nodding to Samuel, and Samuel sharing a smile. "Also, as a bonus, we found Rahu—" Samuel was about to start, when Ernest's smiling expression turned into a disappointing glare. "…and you let him get away? I told you that Rahu was too powerful, and you weren't supposed to fight him." Ernest said, his strict behavior surfacing yet again. Samuel, instead of looking like he was sorry for disobeying his orders, smirked, bringing confusion to Ernest's mind. "Actually…" Samuel paused for effect, which seemed to have worked, as Ernest became a little anxious, expecting the 'He got away' response.

"We destroyed him."

Ernest's jaw dropped, bringing a round of hearty laughter from Harry, a giggle from Marcia, and a confident look from Samuel. After a minute of laughter, Ernest's surprise disappeared, replaced with pride. "You know, I'd promote you now, Samuel, but that would mean you had to take my place." Ernest joked, before a serious, but proud smirk came from the man. "Since you destroyed Rahu, we have bought an end to the war that we were all preparing for. I guess we don't need to spend money on more powerful robos, huh?". Samuel nodded, as the trio shared proud, friendly smiles between one another. "You know what?" Ernest said, getting up from his chair. "I think, because of your exceptional work, you should all have a 2 month vacation. Don't worry, I'm still a pretty skilled robo commander, so I can handle any missions while you guys go enjoy yourselves.". Harry was the first one out the door. All he needed to know was '2 month vacation', and he was out of there. "Ok, well, enjoy yourselves." Harry said, walking out the door. Ernest sighed, annoyed at the slacker.

"Hey Ernest?" Samuel said. "If you're so annoyed with him, why don't you just fire him and get rid of your stress? Not that I want him to leave." Marcia looked out the door as Samuel spoke, and saw Harry hitting on the receptionist from the Battle Gym. _'Typical. He always does this with every girl he meets. I wonder if he'll ever get married.' _Marcia thought, giggling a little at her own thoughts. Ernest slumped back in his seat, and smiled. "I know he says things that usually get him fired instantly, but let's face it. He's the comic relief, and he's a very resourceful and tactical person when he's not lazy." Ernest said, nodding to Samuel. Samuel nodded back with a smile of his own. "I'd better get home. Lucy must be worried sick about me." He said to Ernest. Marcia looked back to Ernest and Samuel, and nodded. "Um, yes, I should be going back home, too." She said. "I'm sure my little brothers are worried about me."

'_You left them in their house alone?' _Samuel thought, facepalming. He knew Marcia's brothers were old enough to take care of themselves for 2 weeks, considering they were two years younger than Marcia, but they were pretty clumsy, so it wouldn't be no surprise to see at least half the house burnt down. He decided not to say anything as Marcia went out the door, where Harry was skipping away, happy that he had finally gotten a girls phone number.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Samuel said as he entered the property of the 3-apartment building to find Lucy sweeping the floor around the building. On Samuel's greeting, Lucy stopped, and looked at Samuel, smiling. "Samuel! It's been so long! Where have you been?" She said, causing Samuel to smile a little. "I thought I told you: I was going to the Outer World to take care of some problems." He said, letting Lucy embrace him in a hug. "Well, I'm glad your safe." She said while still embracing Samuel in her arms. "While you were gone, I took the liberty of cleaning your room, and paying your rent for you.". Samuel pulled away from Lucy's hug, but still held onto her. "Gee, I guess you're not a bad landlord after all!" Samuel joked. Lucy would usually be very angry at landlord jokes, but Samuel meant good in those jokes, and she laughed a little before leaning the broom against the wall. "So, are you going back to work at Stale Horse tomorrow?" Lucy asked, getting a little more serious. "Stale Horse…?" Samuel muttered before he chuckled. "No, no, it's 'Steel Hearts', not 'Stale Horse', and no, Ernest gave us a two month vacation for our hard work… enough for me to make some decisions." Samuel explained. As he said 'decisions', he looked at the watch, and then at the 'Memory-Erasure' chip that was inserted into the side. Lucy looked at the watch, and nodded. "Well, if you ever need me, let me know. As your landlord, I also want to make sure that you're happy and healthy while you stay here. I care for all of my tenants." She said in a way only a loving mother could say it. Now it was Samuel's turn to hug her. He embraced her warmly, a proud look on his face. "Thank you, Lucy." He said quietly, turning just in time to see the sun set over the horizon. "I'd better get to bed." He said before letting go of Lucy, sharing one last glance before leaving.

It was great to be home, but he knew he wasn't finished his duties yet. He still had to decide the fate of the world.


	3. Broken Promise

**Chapter 2 – 'Broken Promises'**

Samuel awoke to find himself standing in a field of rolling green grass, a all-too-familiar house standing in the center… it was Samuel's old home, from when he was a child… a refreshing memory, but at the same time, bought Samuel painful memories. He didn't want to look at his past, but some force made him move against his will. He looked around the field as houses and streets began to materialize, taking the form of the neighbourhood around his old house. Usually, it was a noisy neighbourhood, but this time, it was eerily quiet. Not a single person or car to be found.

_Except one._

As Samuel kept walking, a black car came into his view. Again, seeing the car bought painful memories. He knew this moment all to well. It was the morning when his father had made a promise to him… a promise to see his son again. Sure enough, when he stepped beside the car, he could see his father, Tsukana, staring down at his younger self. The young Samuel seemed happy to see his father, as he had ran up, and hugged his leg as with any child. Samuel tore his eyes away from his younger self to catch his father's eyes, full of sadness and regret, but he hadn't noticed in his youth, because of his happiness to see his father after so long. "Dad! You're back!" The younger Samuel cried out, laughing joyfully, in the hopes that their families would be reunited again. The father cast away his look of sadness, and forced a smile to prevent his son from catching on. "Today's your birthday, isn't it?" Tsukana asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The older Samuel closed his eyes, smiling. "It sure was…" He said at the same time the younger Samuel nodded excitedly. Some more silence, before his father opened up the side of his car, and rummaged around for a few seconds. "In that case, I have something for you, son. Close your eyes, and hold out your hand." Tsukana continued. The younger Samuel, barely containing excitement, held out his hands, eyes closed, body shaking with anticipation. The older Samuel watched as Tsukana pulled out the only thing he had to remember him by… the watch, Tsukana's special watch. He watched as the father placed the watch in his younger self's hands. "Now, open them." Tsukana said simply. The younger Samuel gasped when he saw what lied in his hands. "Daddy, you're giving me your watch? But this is your special watch! You need it more than I do!" The child inquired, a little concern growing in his voice.

Suddenly, the skies seemed to darken, and raindrops started to fall. The younger Samuel and Tsukana seemed to be ignoring it, however, as they stared each other down, Tsukana losing his fake smile. "I'm giving it to you, because in the future, that watch will become important… more than you'll ever know." He said, earning a confused look from the child. "But dad…" The child started. Tsukana simply held a hand up. "No, it's yours." He said, stopping young Samuel from arguing. At the same time the hand was held up, thunder roared through the sky, and everything seemed to melt away… except for the house, and the two figures, and of course, the car.

"Samuel, I'm sorry to do this on your special day, but I cannot stay. I have business elsewhere." Tsukana hesitantly said. The child's face fell to one of not only confusion, but sadness. "Why, daddy? Why do you have to leave? You just got back…" The child said quietly. Tsukana only got to the child's level. "I have to go away…. On a business trip." Tsukana said after a few second's silence. "When will you be back?" The saddened child asked. Tsukana's head dipped low, closing his eyes, and sighing. "I'm not sure when I'll come back, Samuel…" He said regretfully. "But I promise I will come back soon.". This seemed to cheer the child up a little, but not by much. "I have to go." Tsukana said after hugging the child. He promptly got into the car and started the engine. Before he hit the gas, he turned to the young Samuel again. "Don't lose that watch. It's important." He instructed. The child was hesitant, but he eventually nodded, putting the watch on his wrist. The father shared a brief smile, before driving off, leaving Samuel alone.

The rain started to fall harder, as, finally, his house disappeared, and the whole field turned to a black abyss. Only Samuel and his younger self stood. Everything went silent, except for the rain… As Samuel was about to leave, he heard his younger self break the silence.

"_D… Dad...? Daddy…?"_

The voice was heartbroken this time. Pain coated the heartbroken tone, leaving older Samuel standing. That was the last time he had ever seen his dad… He had never seen him for 19 years afterwards,,, The only time he had heard his dad was yesterday, after Rahu was defeated. He turned around to take one last look at the broken-up, miserable state of his younger self… but as he turned, what he saw shocked him. Instead of his younger self, he saw Rahu… in his ultimate form. As soon as he had caught a glimpse of Rahu, a familiar background began to form and distort, showing a gruesome, messy version of the Z Syndicate lab. Rahu's breathing became louder and louder until it seemed to echo through the room, chilling Samuel's spine ever so rapidly. After what felt like minutes of staring at the robotic reincarnation of hell, the breathing stopped. The room was again bought into darkness. Samuel was unsure of what to do, but before he could open his mouth, one word caused him to freeze in fear. What made it worse was that the word had come from Rahu himself.

"_Master…"_

Samuel reeled back, shock shown on his face. He couldn't be Rahu's master, could he? No, he had destroyed Rahu! He clenched his eyes shut, hoping that Rahu would go away, hoping that when he opened his eyes, he would be in bed. Once he opened his eyes, he was cat back into a dark abyss, but in front of him was… him! He was, again, staring at himself, but this version of him was older. His older self had a deep scar, a mustache, and, what made it worse was that his watch had been destroyed… and beside his older self was… Rahu! He took a step back, not believing what he was seeing. He couldn't have become evil! He couldn't! Suddenly, the older Samuel opened his mouth, and began to speak in a bone-chilling, growly voice. "Father broke his promise to see me again, Rahu. Ever since I had first defeated you, I lived in pain, always being pushed towards suicide, but I had found a solution. If he broke his promise to see me again, I will break my promise of protecting everyone!"

_No…_

"Humans are no better than dirt. They make you promises, and then they break them, they break YOU!"

_No, no…_

"Those humans will pay for their insolence!"

_No!_

"Father means nothing to me now! His watch means nothing to me now! MY FRIENDS MEAN NOTHING TO ME NOW!"

_NO!_

Samuel watched as images now flashed around him. The images showed Rahu, again, destroying the inner world, while his older self watched the carnage with an amused grin. He could hear the people screaming, the children crying, the fires blazing, and of course, his older self's evil, heartless laughter. All the images faded, only to appear again, but this time, of Rahu holding Ernest hostage, while older Samuel yelled at him, degrading him, abusing him. Suddenly, the image flashed, and then showed something that hurt Samuel the most… Harry and Marcia dying… a bullet going through their foreheads, a stream of blood coming out the wound, with dying, distorted screams echoing through the abyss. Samuel, through tear-stained eyes, screamed loudly. The dream reacted to his screams by showing the images again, gorier and more violent, the noses becoming louder until they sounded like it was being played so close to his ears.

"STOP!" Samuel screamed as he jerked up in bed, sweat and tears streaking everywhere around his head. He looked around, and found himself in his room again. The sun had just peaked over the horizon out the window. Samuel just watched out the window, not bothering to rid himself of the sweat and tears. His breathing came ragged and hard, as if he had been exercising for 5 hours with no breaks. To make it worse, he was also shaking uncontrollably, adding to his pain and panic. He looked at the clock to find that it was only 6:30 in the morning, which made him groan in exasperation, because he usually slept in. On the bright side, Lucy wouldn't have to yell at him to get up, but how was he going to explain his shaking, his tears and his disheveled, distant look on his face.

As Samuel was getting dressed, he heard a door opening, and the sound of someone walking in. "Samuel, are you ok?" Came a familiar, feminine voice. It was Lucy's voice, much to Samuel's annoyance. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He replied, trying his best to hide what he had experienced in his sleep. There was a moment of silence before Lucy spoke up again. "You were screaming all night. It sounded like someone was killing you. Are you sure you're ok?". Samuel clenched his eyes shut at the mention of his screaming. Had he been screaming and crying in his sleep? He shook his head. "I was watching a scary movie last night." He lied quickly, trying to sound as sincere as possible. Thankfully, Lucy had fallen for it. She gave a small sound of acknowledgement before leaving.

Samuel peeked his head out from behind his changeroom to find, indeed, that Lucy has left his room. He came out, dressed in his everyday blue shirt and jeans, his father's watch still on him. He sat on the bed, and pondered his dream. There was no way it was real. His father was always a man of his word. He always kept his promises, and his last promise had to be no exception. Samuel smiled a little. _'__Besides,__'_, he reassured himself. _'__I__'__m__sure__he__only__never__visited__because__of__Rahu.__'_. Satisfied with his answer, he stood up, and adjusted his belt. As he walked out the door, a growing sensation of doubt appeared, nagging at him. _'__But__… __what__if__he__did__break__his__promise__…__?__'_

His thoughts were interrupted when his cellphone rang. He checked the caller ID, it was Harry. Hoping to find an excuse to rid himself of his recent dreams, he answered his phone. Sure enough, it WAS Harry on the other line. "Hey, come on down to Steel Hearts, Samuel! It's so BORING here without missions! Ernest and Marcia's quietness is driving me INSANE!" Harry angrily exclaimed from the other side of the line. Indeed, he did sound very annoyed and bored. "Why Steel Hearts?" Samuel asked, confused as to why they would be at their workplace on a day off. "Because there's nowhere else to go! The gym's closed for maintenance, the Robo Lab is closed off for some stupid project, the park is being renovated… Just come on down! It SUCKS here without you!" Harry droned on, with the same annoyed, agitated whine. Samuel laughed at his friend Harry's impatience. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a knot, Harry. I'm coming down." Samuel said before hanging up. He waved to Lucy, indicating that he was leaving to ho to his work, which was now, apperantly, a social club.

As he walked down the road, however, that one thought kept bothering him… Had his father really broken a promise he had kept so close to his heart?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Miss me, readers? I'm so sorry for not updating frequently! High School life is just so busy, and I keep getting writer's block more and more frequently! ;n; I am still working on Metroidrime: Extinction, but between getting ready for christmas, school and my social life (ironically ^^'), I haven't found the time to update it. I do promise you that the next chapter of Extinction will be a little more action-oriented than the other chapters. :D So, watch out for that!**

**As always, read & review! I'd love to know how this story is going. I do believe this chapter does not have as good writing as the other two, but keep in mind that I wrote it instead of sleeping, so of course my writing becomes a sack of shit. :3**


End file.
